Inuyasha The New Chapter
by A.brokenheart.might.never.heal
Summary: Kigome returns to her home but soon realises she is unable to return.Kara is a young grl with snow white hair who has a secret of her own.When the two girls meet Kigome beleives Kara is related to her young love Inuyasha.Read and you will be amazed at how Sesshomeru acts it is so nice to see him being a big brother for once.You know not killing Inuyasha but helping him.
1. 1 The New Chapter

**fan fiction**

**Look i do not on inuyasha so blow jk read please !**

**"Hi Kigome!"her friends all exclaimed.**

**"Hey whats new?"she was hesitant to ask because she had been gone for a month or two fighting Naraku.**

**"There is a new girl who kinda looks like your boy friend"**

**"Ya she even wears one of thosec bandannas like every day."**

**"What!"Kigome ran franticly into the room and saw the ew girl from behind she would have bet it was Inuyaha exept fr the cloths and the boobs as soon as Kagome looked at her in suprise she turnd and said.**

**"Hi my name is Kara."Kigome itroduced her self and said.**

** "You look familyer."Kara got a shocked yet scared look on her face**

**"Really bacause I've never seen you befor"she said in a rude tone of voice.'well she has the same atatude as him.'Kigome thought to day Kara asked Kigome to have lunch with her just the she was yanked aside by her friends.**

**"Are you really going to have lunch with that freak!"they practicaly yelled it.**

**"Who are you callling a fraek?You can't even let the poor girl make a disition!"they were all stund.'Protective over me why?Well if she is related to Inuyasha then she s dog demon and she might smell her family on me and be really confused and protective.'Kigome thought to day after school Kigome waned to tell Inuyasha but she could not Kara was sitting in a tree thinking 'Icould smell my brothers on her but thats imposible.'Kigome ran up to her roon and didn't even take off her shoes befor she was face deep in pilow.**

**Short i know but i have a lot more being typed as i speek.**


	2. 2 Tears for a demon

hi i am back i will try to post every 2•4 days i promis.

Look i never have and never will own inuyasha so sue me but still read! 3

xxxxxxoxxxxxx

"Are you ok hony?"Kigomes mother shook her head with out lifting it from the pillow."Do you whsnt to talk?"she asked.

"Yes"she said slowly sitting up still sniffaling.

"Now wats wrong dear?"she asked.

"I can't return to Inuyasha."she sobbed wile saying.

"Look I just know he will come for you plus you just got back-."her mom tried to reashur her.

"You don't under stand."she said softly.

"What do you mean?"she questiond.

"There is this girl at school that I think is related to Inuyasha and Sesshomeru"

"Really,thats amazing!Do you whant to invite her over?"Kigome gave her mom a 'are you seriuois' mom staired blankly.

"Your no help!"Kigome said stuffin her head in the pillow again.

"Well if you did then you guys could be friends and then you can ask her if she knows eny one by that name."she looked up.

"Thats actualy a great idea!Thank you mom!"they hugged then her momleft the room.

'Inuyasha, don't worry about me please."wisperd Kigome.

'mom I am going to go ask kara to dinner."she shouted from the door.

"Ok darling."she anserd just beor she left.

xxxxxxoxxxxxx

short i know but this book will be a good not let me know pez RR!


	3. 3 Dinner

Look i never have and never will own inuyasha so do not !

xxxxxxoxxxxxx

"Hey Kara wait up!'Kagome holered as Kara climbed a tree.

" Kigome whats wrong you've been crying?"Kara asked.

'She can tell but my face is not even red'Kigome thought to herself."Nothing.I just wanted to ask if you would come to dinner at my house?'

"Sure i just need to ask my ste- my mom if it's cool."she stumbeld over the middel.

"Sounds good head over around 7 or so ok."Kigome started home.'She likes to climb trees like Iuyasha'Kigome thought.

"Ya,mom she is comeig!"yelied Kigome

"Who?"asked sota7

"The new girl at my school."explained Kigome.

"Dose she look like Inuyaked sota

"How do you know?""Kigome confused as to how he knows Kara.

"I saw her in a tree the other night."Sota imformed.

"Dose she have a home?"Kigmes mother questioned from th kitchen

"I think so"

"Well if not we have plenty of room here."her mom ofered.

LATER AFTER DINNER

"This is my can I ask you a question?"asked Kigome.

"Sure"Kara said looking at Kigomes desk

"This is ganna sound weard but do you know any one named Inuyasha or Sesshomeru?"sked froze then said

"Why dose it matter any whay lets git to know each other befor we get to know who each of us knows."she said with a hunt of nervesness.

"Ok,do you have a home because my brother said he saw you in a tree-?"she rie to to continu but was cut off.

"He did well i've been in and out of foster care since i was 6."she explained.

"Well if you want you can stay here and we can get to know each other better."Kigome offerd.

"If you want just after this women disides a freek like me dosen't diserve her.'Kara agreed.

"Hey mom can Kara stay with us?"Kigome questiond her mom who agreed.

**Short I know but I try so sty loyal and evew and I will keep writing thanx!READ!**


	4. 4 The worried demond

RR please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Were could she be?"Inuyasha dimanded to know.

"Calm down child you just defeated Naraku. She is probly spending time with her family."kiede explaind.

"Shes been here longer than usual so she must be happy to be home."Miroku cimed in.

"She told me she would be gone for a month."Songo added.

"ME TO!"Shippo yelled.

_With kagome and kara_

"Thank you for letting me stay with you."kara said.

"No problem it's my plesure!"Kigomes mom exclaimed.

_.That night after dine_

"I hope my grandpa didn't bore you to much."kigome apoligised.

"Oh, of course not. He's actualy the most interesting grand father I know."Kara reasured.

"OH' ok"kagome said."Thats actually a relief."she continued.

'She reeks of Inuasha and Sesshomeru my only littel brothers."Kara thought.

"So when will your stuff git here?"Kigome asked.

"I'm actually about to go git my stuff now."Kara ansered.

"Do you want any help?"agome asked'

"No thanks."Kara said with a smile.

"This sward is awsome!"Kigome exclaimed.

"It's al I have left of my father"Kara suddenly said.

'Maybe her fathers fang was used to fourg this sword?'Kigome got really sad look onher face and started to cry.

"I miss them so much!"Kara sobbed.

"Who?"Kigome asked.

"My brothers looking threw these things reminds me of them!"she sobbed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said any thing."Kagome being the overly polte non-sinse she is was apoligizeing again.

"It's not your falt by any means."kara said trying to dry her tears.

_Mean wile in the past._

"Hellow Sesshomeru-sama!"Rin yelled who at this point was liveing with kiede.

"Hellow Rin how are you doing."said Sesshoeru was so knd anough to ask.

"Awsome know tat your here!"she exclaimed.

"Were might Inuyasha be?"he asked.

"I'm over here."Inuyasha said from by the wel. Just by looking at hi you cold tell he had been crying. By this time it had been over a year sinse the well closed up. Inuyasha aswell as Kagome had falleninto aa depretion. They loved each other so much even Sesshoneru could see this. Sesshomeru was about to leave when Inuyasha soped him.

"Can we talk?"the depresed hynew said.

"Yes.".he simply responded."Is something wrong?" Sesshomeru asked.

"I was going to propose."Sesshomeru looked cunfused."Whenn Kagome came back I was goingto ask her to marry me."Inuyashaa showed his brother a ring.

"Don't worrie she'll come back littel brother."Sessshomeru mentaly saped him self for being kind to Inuyasha.

"I would usualy yell at you for calling me littel brother but it's just to much."Inuyasha felt for him becaude he knew what it wasliketo loose the one you love in the blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry."Sesshomer said without thinking.

"Huh thats the first timei've herd you say that, I think."Inuyasha said"But it's not your falt."he hugged his brother and didn't try to kill him with no self controle lefthe just mentaly cursed.

"They all miss herto,youknow yor not the only one, here for you they love yo to."Sesshomeru for once be inng a ral big brother and comforting Inuyasha insted of trying to kill him.[I know sesshy being nice impsible but he has had rin for like 17 ears sooooo..if you've had a littel ball of play that long and you still havea ice sickel up your ass revew and i will happily PM you]


	5. 5 the second year and the proposel

RR please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Sango dear wont you marry me?"Miroku asked.

"I told you when we defeated Naraku and servived I would marry you and bare your child."Sango this point it was still really early so they were still llong after that the to were walking when they spoted was sitting stareing down the well he was crying as he had done for 2 years know Kagome had done the that moment tey relised that he was truely sad that did care they were being held apart that he wasn'tbeing selfish he wwas thiking of her of how sad she might that moment they relised just how lonely he cose to postpone the wedding untill Kagome would last for to more years then kara desided to tell Kagome the truth.

"KAGOME!"kara yelled.

"Ya."Kagome responded

"Come to our room please."kara Kagome walked in kara removed her bandana her earswere like Inuyashas ears like dog ears.

"Yor relaed to Inuyasha and Sesshomeru."Kagomesaidsrt of like a question.

"My only littel brothers Inuyasha and areyonger and i haven't seen them since Sesshomeru was. almost 3 and Inuyasha was 1.I was 6 at the father found out my mother was...well a...a a demond came and tried to eat me but my mom put a spell on it and it father saw and got all protective he told me to tell my mom and brothers good bey and to meet him at the well the I got there he told me he woud miss me that I needed to stay there untill the day came for me to return because if I retrned to early than it could urt my brothers..He gave me Kensaga and shoved me down the well I came here and was put into foster was hell so I just kept running away."Kara eplaind.

"Thats so sad I mean what your dd id and said and every thig is just so sad.I'm friends with Inuyasha I guese I'm more thanafriend to him.I hope were more than friends after all we've been threwtogether I wold take you bt the well wont work it hasn't worked for4 years know."Kagome said about to cry.

"You mean around the time youcame to school and I was there?"Kara asked

"Ya that day."Kagome anserd

"That was the day my fahersent me here my6 birth day." she said."I never told any one anything I never trusted people anogh that is until I met youyour mom yoour brother i'mstill unsure of your grandfather."she started to cry.

"I'm sosorry your father did that and I will always beetrust worthy."Kagome still being the over apoligetic non-since she is wasstill apoligizeing'but she was comforting her like a sister then she relised Inyasha was still gone and started to cry.

"So, two weeks until your birth day ?"Kagome asked.

"Ya."Kara said.

"On that day we'll try to retrn."Kagome explaind.

"Ok."Kara said.

_2 Weeks_ later

__Kagome and Kara whent to the well and juped in.

* * *

Me;HI

InuyashaYou make me sound like a fucking panzy

Sesshomeru;Last I checked Iwa not kind to this half breed

Me;that was last capter guys so drop it and if you don't i'll kill sorry you all had to hear that so please remember to

Sesshomeru;RR or i wil feed you to my two haded dragon uh huh


	6. 6 Friends and family reunited

RR please!

Me;I'm back! And this chapter will be awsome!

Kagome;I think ikow hat will happen but i'm not telling

Inuyaha;You guys need to shut the fuck up andgit n with th store

Kara;Inuyasha language i will wop you upside the head

Inuyasha;No you wont fuck fuck fuck :WOP!:

Kara;I told you :WOP: ;WOP:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoOoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled as she ran tords him.

"Kagome."Inuyasha barely said thinking he went crazy andwas seeing ran into his arms and he ifed her highinto the air and then when he lower her they kissed andhuged.

"KAGOME!"every one yelledfrom by kiedes they reached her they bumbarded her with Kara climed out of the cone got quiet.

"Inuyasha."Kara didn't kow what to say because he didn't remember her, but kiede kiede and Kara were friends growing up.

"Kara.'Kiede said.

" are you Hows my father and my brrothers?"at thispoint both brothers were clueless on who she was talking about.

"Sesshomeru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kara come I need to speek with ye."Kiedeturned and started of for her hut.

"Ok."Kara said politly.

"Who was that?"Inuyasha asked Kagome who just ignored his they all sat down Kara jumped up and huged both Inuyasha and Sesshomeru at the same time.

"Brothers! I've missed you so much you've gotten so big!"Kara said.

"Brothers?"Inuyasha said.

"You don't remember me well I wouldn't expect you to I mean you were so young whenfather sent me threw the well."she said then"Whait father didn't tell you about me?!"

"No"Sesshomeru gotteary eyed. Kagome scooted over and huged her as she sobbed.

"I'm a stranger to my own littel brothers!"she said tryig to dry her tears. Kara explaind what hapend so many years ago by thiis point kara had stoped crying but Kagome cryed again!

"You rmy sister"Inuyasha wisperd.

"Yes..Inuyasha"she said


	7. Chapter 7 The awkwered times

**I don't own Inuyasha. Chapter 7 The Awkward times**

* * *

Sesshomeru then explained that their dad had died only 9 years ago. She told them that she could never forgive him not only for sending her to the past but for keeping her a secret from her own brothers.

"How could father be so cruel?" she asked in the saddest but meanest voice ever witch scared Kagome. Kagome had been on high horses lately because of all the emotions and surprises. Kara stood and walked out her brothers followed close behind.

"Were do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked abruptly and might I add rudely. The answer scared them even Sesshomeru.

"I'm going to see if father really murdered my mother...and if not I will." she said before walking away.

_**Later **_

"Kara sure has been gone a long time." Miroku stated. They were laying out side looking up at the stares. Inuyasha and Kagome were laying next to each other and Miroku and Sango were next to each other.

"Hey don't you dare think about it Monk" Songo said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Who, Me, No, Sango, I wasn't" he tried to explain but it just turned into a huge fight. Inuyasha sighed and looked over to Kagome she was curled into a ball. Inuyasha smiled stood and picked her up bridal style. He didn't even mind looking at the two still arguing.

'Miroku your such an idiot' Inuyasha thought. He started to walk back to Kiedes village. To their house. After they defeated Naraku the villagers were so happy they built the small group two houses. He walked up to the house and opened the sliding door with his foot he waked in and shut the door behind him but it slammed. Inuyasha made a '_oh crap' _look then looked down at Kagome she didn't wake up she just snuggled into the arm of his red kimono. Inuyasha sat Kagome down on one of the blankets and laid next to her.

_**Some were in the woods** _

Kara didn't realize how much the era had changed and got lost. 'I wonder if the village still exists?' Kara thought. She walked around until the late hours of the night until she returned. Early in the morning.

_**The next**_** day**

Kara was woken by an all to happy Songo, Miroku, and Shippo. 'What makes humans so happy in the morning?' she wondered. Kara's day was uneventful she picked herbs with Kiede. Then spared with Sesshomeru who soon found out he was no match for the older hynew. She prepared dinner and ate silently but when she finished her food a familiar sent caught her nose.

"No. It cant . " she didn't want to see this person not know not knowing her brothers hated him. She began to panic she couldn't tell then not knoe.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"That flea bag is close" he snarled. Kara didn't answer Kagome she couldn't. Kagome was getting annoyed.

"What's wrong?!" she asked again. Kara ignored her again. Kagome wanted answers so she decided to. Kagome attached her self to Kara's finger.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked. Kagome tried to answer.

"imnodufletringgoofyoerfikjidy" she tried to say something with out letting go.

"Owwww Owwww. Kagome let go" Kara pleaded. Kagome just shook her head no.

"I think she said she would let you go when you told her am I correct lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded and Kara's eyes got wide.

"Oh NO!NO!NO!NOT EVEER!" Kara began to pull on her finger but Kagome only tightened her grip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kara screamed.

"Should we help her?" Sango asked.

"Ah my dear Sango this is one of those times you should just sit back and watch it all work out." Miroku stated Sango nodded.

"OH MY GOD ITS BLEEDING! OK OK KAGOME ILL TELL YOU" she leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Every one else was clueless. Kagome let go.

"AHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH" Kagome started to laugh. Every one was still clueless. Kara's face turned redder and redder.

"What the hell do you care" she snapped still holding her bleeding finger. Kagome tried to explain to the others but Kara's clawed hand slapped Kagome before she could. Kagome fell backwards holding her cheek. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kara and slapped her back. Kara stopped herself from falling backwards she glared at him furiously but it was quickly wiped off her face. Inuyasha picked Kagome up off of the floor and held her close to him she was unconscious and there was a cut on her cheek from were Kara's claw connected with her face. She had a small cut and Kiede was already on the job of patching it up. She was soon cut off from seeing Inuyasha and Kagome when Sesshomeru stepped in between them. Kira looked up at him he was staring down at her coldly. She looked over and realized that Miroku and Sango had stood up and Kirara transformed. They silently gestured for her to leave so she stood and slowly began to walk out. She turned her head and all she saw were angry faces. She turned back around and just before she could walk out Kirara growled at her but Sango held her back. Kara walked out and headed for the forest.

'Man I really screwed up' Kara thought running into the woods.

"This sucks." Kara said sitting under a tree but not just any tree. It was the tree Kikyo bound Inuyasha to 56 years ago.


End file.
